guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Greed and Regret
Overview Summary #Search the Halls of Chokhin with Margrid. Look for information on the Hidden City. #Pick up and examine the Duality of Lyssa. #Defeat the library defenses. #Talk to Goren. #Find Goren in The Mirror of Lyss. #Do the magic dance to gain entrance to the Hidden City of Ahdashim. (Use the /dance emote near the spot marked by Goren). #Speak to the Lock of Ahdashim. #See Lock of Ahdashim for your reward. Obtained from :Head Priest Vahmani in Grand Court of Sebelkeh Requirements :Warning Kehanni :Margrid the Sly must be in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"As they did during Palawa Joko's reign, the '''princes' have fled to the Hidden City of Ahdashim. This time, however, Varesh will merely storm the vault and slaughter them. Someone must free them before it is too late. Few people know its location and even fewer know how to gain access through the secret entrance. Without a prince or one of the their personal guards, it would take a greedy thief with time and motivation to breach it. That corsair friend of yours should be of some use. Take her with you and search the Halls of Chokhin for clues on the whereabouts of the Hidden City."'' ::Accept: "A hidden city! That sounds exciting." ::Reject: "I hate research." ::When asked about quest: "Travel to the '''Holdings of Chokhin' to search for the location of the hidden city."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Margrid the Sly: "Hmmm... Do you see anything about Ahdashim? We have to keep looking." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Margrid the Sly: "That's the "Duality of Lyssa." It's priceless!" :Goren: "Hi, lady." :Margrid the Sly: "What? Oh, it's you! I'm no lady. I mean, I am but... oh never mind. The name's Margrid." :Goren: "You shouldn't touch that book, lady Margrid. The library's defenses came alive once the princes fled." :Margrid the Sly: "Nosense... we have to check the "Duality" for clues on the Hidden City." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Margrid the Sly: "That was easy enough." :Margrid the Sly: "It must be rewarding to work for a prince." :'Goren': ''"Not really. He yells a lot. And his breath stinks of pungent spices." :Margrid the Sly: "Sounds bad." :Goren: "Yeah, but golden shackles are still golden." :Margrid the Sly: "They're also still shackles." :Goren: "Want me to show you how to get into the Hidden City of Ahdashim, lady Margrid?" :Margrid the Sly: "It's just Margrid, and sure. It beats reading these crusty scrolls for hours." :Goren: "Okay. Find me in the Mirror of Lyss. I will show you the hidden entrance." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Goren) :"Prince Bokka ordered me to warn his fellow princes. He didn't tell me what to do if I couldn't find him, so I decided to kill demons until I get a better idea. Prince Bokka said something about fleeing to the Hidden City. I will help you get in. I need to find him to ask him what I should do next. Meet me in the Mirror of Lyss." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Goren: "So all you have to do is dance...like this...and the door will materialize." :Margrid the Sly: "Dance!?!?" :Goren: "Yeah, just dance like you would in town or when the mood strikes you. You know... /dance!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Lock of Ahdashim: "Ahai. You move with the grace of a headless chicken. Nevertheless... welcome. I am the Lock of Ahdashim." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Lock of Ahdashim) :"You have called upon the Lock of Ahdashim. Speak properly and you may pass." ::Player response: "Goren! Come here and talk to this thing!" :"Does the slow, brutish one wish to speak most properly? If he fails, you will be destroyed. Do make sure you are prepared." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue Meanwhile... (Fortress of Jahai) :Morgahn: "Varesh! We have located the Sunspears." :Varesh: "The Sunspears are completely irrelevant. Everything is ready. We must move at once." :Morgahn: "Surely, there is an easier way." :Varesh: "No. It all comes down to this. We must do this for the good of all Kourna." :Morgahn: "Varesh, I fear for the priests." :Varesh: "The followers of Lyssa will be unharmed. I respect your faith, Morgahn, and would never harm it, even in Abaddon's name." :Morgahn: "Perhaps if I spoke with them, they would let us proceed." :Varesh: "NO! No. Let me handle this. Your precious priests are safe." :Varesh: "But I must ask you, old friend, where your own loyalities lie - with your faith, or with your homeland?" :Morgahn: "My loyality is to you, Varesh. To you and to Kourna." :Varesh: "Thank you, old friend. Ready the troops, General Morgahn. We move out!" :Varesh: "Ah, Morgahn. Your heart is good. It is a pity there will be no place for it in our new world." Meanwhile... (Hidden City of Ahdashim) :Goren: "The Hidden City of Ahdashim." :Margrid the Sly: "I've heard of it. It is filled with wealth. Piles of golden coins. Niches filled with riches." :Goren: "From here the princes command the power of the djinn." :Fire Djinn: "Intruders!" :': "What in the name of the gods?" :Fire Djinn: "We guard the Princes of Vabbi! Leave now, or perish!" :': "We seek an audience with the princes." :Fire Djinn: "The princes will see no one!" :': "We are their allies." :Fire Djinn: "They have ordered us to keep all others out! We will keep them safe!" :Margrid the Sly: "They are hiding. Hiding while the rest of the world burns." :Goren: "I wouldn't put it past them." :Fire Djinn: "Only Death awaits you here! Go no further!" :': "If we want the princes, we'll have to go in after them." :Margrid the Sly: "Into a stronghold filled with traps, wards, and hostile djinn." :Goren: "Oh yeah. This is going to be fun." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to the Hidden City of Ahdashim. Watch your step." Followup :Dasha Vestibule (mission) Walkthrough Follow the arrow until you reach Goren in the Halls of Chokhin. There you will find a book on the floor named the "Duality of Lyssa." When you pick it up, several Djinn will immediately spawn and begin attacking the party. When you defeat them, speak to Goren and he will ask to meet you in the Mirror of Lyss. The easiest way to do this is to port to Honur Hill and then enter the Mirror of Lyss from there. Upon meeting Goren again, he will ask you to dance and begin demonstrating. Speak to the Lock of Ahdashim that appears (don't worry about the "you will be destroyed" bit -- Goren knows the secret code, whatever it is. This will port you to Dasha Vestibule, where you can collect your reward. Notes *This quest is only available to characters who have chosen Margrid over the Master of Whispers. *The quest marker won't appear on the map unless Margrid is in your party. Trivia *"Magic dance" may be a reference to the Magic Dance song from the 1986 film Labyrinth. *According to the plot and dialogue, the princes Mehtu and Bokka have already hidden themselves away in Ahdashim at this point. However, during this quest you can still find Prince Mehtu in his usual spot in the Halls of Chokhin. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points